Confidências
by unknow-chan
Summary: Eles não imaginaram que simples mal entendido poderia causar tamanha confusão /Yaoi/ Sasuke X Naruto ::Repostada::
1. Uzumaki Naruto

**Confidências**

**.  
><strong>

_**1. Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Sai gostava de sentar sozinho em algum canto e desenhar durante o intervalo das aulas, não tinha lugar fixo e naquele dia, em especial, decidiu sentar na escada de incêndio. Viu Naruto se aproximar devagar, olhando atentamente para os lados, como se não quisesse ser visto por outras pessoas.

- Sai, eu te procurei por todos os lugares!

- O que foi? –Disse fechando o caderno de rascunhos. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, nada... Eu só quero deixar alguns recados meus com você para dizer ao pessoal.

- Por que você mesmo não diz? –O moreno contraiu as sobrancelhas em sinal de desentedimento.

- Porque... Ahn, eu tenho assuntos para resolver.

- Está bem, pode falar.

- Quero que diga à Sakura-chan que eu a amo e quanto ao Sasuke, mande ele ir à merda!

- Por que isso agora? –Sai ficou ainda mais confuso. –Todo mundo sabe que você gosta da Sakura, apesar de nunca ter sido correspondido, e que Sasuke sempre foi o seu maior rival.

- Faz parte do meu plano. –Naruto sorriu, fazendo pose de vitorioso.

- Plano?

- Ops, quer dizer, vai fazer esse favor para mim ou não? –O loiro engasgou quando percebeu que havia falado demais.

- Dizer que ama e mandar à merda. Entendi. –Sai se levantou. – Eu ajudo, mas não estou gostando muito disso.

- Valeu, Sai! Você é um amigão!

- Você não estava atrasado para o seu compromisso urgente? –O moreno questionou.

-Ah, é, eu tinha esquecido... –Naruto parou no meio da frase. –Quero dizer, você tem toda razão, tenho que ir agora!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

De volta à sala de aula após o fim do intervalo, Sai observou atentamente as ações tanto de Sakura quanto de Sasuke. A Haruno rivalizava a atenção do Uchiha com outras garotas enquanto o moreno as ignorava, parecia não se abalar com nada.

- Naruto-kun pediu que eu desse um recado especial à Sakura-san e Sasuke-kun, seus melhores amigos desde a infância. –Sai começou a falar.

- Tá, bom... Vindo do Naruto não deve ser grande coisa. –Shikamaru ironizou e deitou a cabeça na carteira escolar, querendo tirar um cochilo.

- E o que foi que o Naruto disse? –Ino perguntou sem grandes expectativas.

- Ele disse que ama Sasuke-kun.

Todos ficaram petrificados ao ouvir a frase vinda de Sai, em especial o próprio Sasuke, que sempre demonstrava indiferença, engoliu em seco e ruborizou violentamente a ponto de ser comparado a um tomate maduro.

- E mandou Sakura-san à merda.

- O QUÊ? COMO ELE SE ATREVE?

A Haruno foi agarrada no último instante por Suigetsu e Juugo quando estava prestes a descontar sua raiva no portador da mensagem, Sai manteve uma distância segura, pelo menos, para dar tempo de correr caso a rosada viesse atrás dele.

- Naruto é gay? –Kiba perguntou, mas não pôde segurar uma gargalhada.

- Puxa, quem diria... O Naruto... –Shikamaru bocejou, espreguiçando-se na cadeira. –Isso vai ser problemático...

Shino nada comentou, embora estivesse tão surpreso quanto os outros e Chouji parou abruptamente de devorar o pacote de batatinhas, permanecendo de boca aberta.

- E que negócio é esse de mandar à merda? –Karin alfinetou maldosa. –Será uma vingança por você tê-lo rejeitado tantas vezes, Sakura?

- ELE REALMENTE DISSE ISSO? –A rosada libertou-se e foi em direção a Sai, segurando-o pela gola da camisa a ponto de estrangulá-lo, o moreno sequer teve tempo de reagir.

- Com todas as letras. –O moreno respondeu sem hesitar.

- COMO ELE SE ATREVE A ME TRATAR COMO SE EU FOSSE IDIOTA? E QUE ELE TAMBÉM NEM SE ATREVA A TOCAR EM SASUKE-KUN! –Vociferou a garota, indignada. Empurrou Sai e o rapaz teria caído no chão, se não tivesse se apoiado em uma estante.

Todos permaneceram calados, alguns se esconderam atrás ou embaixo das carteiras, ninguém queria ser alvo da fúria da Haruno.

- NARUTO, É BOM QUE VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS APAREÇA NA MINHA FRENTE! –A Haruno esbravejou como se o loiro fosse capaz de ouvi-la, mesmo estando do outro lado do mundo. –OU EU VOU TE MATAR!

Quando a rosada retirou-se da sala, bateu a porta com força, visivelmente irritada.

Alguns trocaram olhares, outros disfarçavam que haviam presenciado a situação constrangedora e, vez ou outra, alguém sussurrava 'Naruto já era'. Logo, todos tinham retornado a suas tarefas cotidianas, quando o professor Hatake chegou à sala não notara nada de anormal, além da ausência da garota de cabelo rosado.

A aula começou sem maiores problemas, contudo muitos ainda estavam incrédulos diante da notícia.

-Naruto... –Sasuke murmurou, parecia em estado de choque. –... Disse que me ama...?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No dia, seguinte, Naruto chegou mais cedo à escola, com um enorme sorriso de satisfação estampado na face.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que se declarara para Sakura, tudo bem que já havia se declarado um monte de vezes e ela o rejeitara em todas, mas agora certamente seria diferente. O Uzumaki acreditava que a Haruno finalmente estava reconhecendo o cara bacana que ele era e o fato de Sai dizer a mensagem quando o loiro não estivesse presente, com certeza iria balançar os sentimentos da garota.

A segunda mensagem era de mandar Sasuke à merda, Naruto riu-se em seu íntimo, gostaria de ter visto a cara do Uchiha ao receber a mensagem. O moreno devia estar extremamente irritado, pois não poderia bater no Uzumaki, uma vez que o loiro não estava presente, este era o plano perfeito.

No máximo, Sasuke poderia bater em Sai, mas até que seria uma lição bem merecida, pois o artista vivia fazendo piadas sobre o tamanho do pinto do loiro. Não que fosse verdade o que Sai falava, mas ainda assim, era uma situação extremamente constrangedora.

-NARUTO!

A voz inconfundível de Sakura ressoou pelos corredores da escola, Naruto imaginou que ela não aguentara a espera e viera mais cedo exclusivamente para encontrá-lo, para confessar que também o amava. O loiro já ia correr para o abraço quando percebeu que a Haruno vinha furiosa em sua direção; não exigiu explicações, por reflexo deu meia-volta e correu para o lado oposto, gritando feito um desesperado. Durante tantos anos de convivência, Naruto aprendeu que, quando Sakura ficava irritada, a melhor opção era sempre fugir, se não o fizesse, levaria uma surra na certa.

Largou a mochila na tentativa de ir mais rápido e Sakura tropeçou no material escolar do loiro, caindo no chão, ao levantar garota olhou ao redor e notou que havia perdido Naruto completamente de vista, porém isso não amenizou sua raiva, pelo contrário, aumentou ainda mais.

- Naruto, seu imbecil! Eu ainda vou te pegar e você terá o que merece!

**.**

.

.

O loiro escondeu-se dentro do banheiro masculino, sentado em cima de uma privada e com as pernas encolhidas, inclusive mantinha a respiração controlada, não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele estava ali.

- Mas, o que deu na Sakura-chan para fazer aquilo? -Abaixou a cabeça enquanto refletia resignado. -Será que ela não gostou de eu ter tido que a amava?

Ouviu batidas na porta e encolheu-se ainda mais, de repente escutou uma voz familiar.

- Sou eu. Pode abrir.

Abriu a porta cauteloso e encontrou o rosto impassível de Sasuke, suspirou aliviado embora não tivesse garantia de que estaria salvo por enquanto. Recordava que havia mandado o moreno ir à merda, talvez ele viera para cobrar satisfações.

- O que é, Sasuke? -Falou em tom seco, já estava chateado pelo fato de Sakura tê-lo rejeitado mais uma vez.

- S...sobre aquela mensagem... -Sasuke corou ao falar, Naruto percebera porém não entendeu o motivo. -A...aquilo era... verdade?

- É, foi pra valer, sim!

O loiro confirmou sem pestanejar, mesmo sendo melhores amigos, ambos também eram rivais e brigavam com frequência. Se o Uchiha tentasse agredi-lo, Naruto estaria preparado, porém o que ocorreu estava além de suas expectativas, Sasuke o puxou pelas costas e acariciou os lábios do Uzumaki com um suave beijo.

Naruto permaneceu sem reação durante alguns segundos, Sasuke envolvia o corpo do loiro por meio de um abraço, uma mão acariciava-lhe a nuca e outra deslizava por suas costas. Sentia um torpor indescritível, parecia que o mundo restringia-se apenas a ele e ao Uchiha.

O moreno alterou o ângulo do beijo, aprofundando-o ainda mais, os pulmões do loiro começaram a clamar por oxigênio. Tateou ao redor, caminhando de costas e de olhos fechados, Sasuke o acompanhou sem cessar o beijo. Naruto esbarrou a perna no vaso sanitário e caiu, levando o moreno consigo sem querer.

O Uzumaki desabou sentado em cima da privada e o Uchiha caiu de joelhos no chão, os braços apoiados nas pernas abertas de Naruto. Ambos se encararam, completamente ruborizados.

- Porra, Sasuke! –Naruto esfregou os lábios com o dorso da mão ao tomar consciência do que acabara de acontecer. –Por que fez isso?

Empurrou o moreno, que observava incrédulo a atitude do loiro, piscando várias vezes seguidas como se questionasse a si próprio o que fizera de errado para Naruto agir daquela maneira.

- Naruto... –Tentou pousar a mão no ombro do Uzumaki, porém foi repelido.

- Não me toque! –Esbravejou o loiro. –Pensei que fosse meu amigo!

- Amigo? Mas, Naruto... você disse que... me amava... –Sasuke ruborizou, a última parte da sentença saiu quase inaudível.

- QUÊ? TÁ DOIDO? –Naruto dilatou as pupilas em sinal de surpresa, Sasuke fez o mesmo. –Eu nunca falei isso! Eu amo a Sakura-chan e você seria a última pessoa que eu amaria na face da terra!

- Então, é assim?

Sasuke desferiu um soco, acertando em cheio o rosto do Uzumaki, que caiu atordoado enquanto tentava assimilar a situação.

- Arrependeu-se de ter dito aquilo ou está apenas brincando com meus sentimentos? –O Uchiha estava furioso como Naruto nunca tinha visto antes. –Não perde por esperar, ainda vou transformar sua vida num inferno!

O moreno retirou-se, estampado em seu rosto estava uma mistura de raiva e mágoa em vez da usual feição inexpressiva. O Uzumaki percebeu que alguma coisa o estava fazendo sofrer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continua...**_


	2. Sai

**Como algumas pessoas já devem saber, eu perdi todas as fanfics que eu tinha escrito no meu computador; algumas que estavam em andamento no fandom, eu já desisti. Outras eu precisei reescrever quase por completo para poder dar continuidade, já que eu não lembrava o que havia escrito de início, como é o caso desta.**

**Por favor, se já leu esta fic antes, releia o primeiro capítulo, veja as alterações e, somente então, passe para o segundo. **

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Confidências**

**.  
><strong>

_**2. Sai**_

_**.  
><strong>_

-Ai, o que eu fiz para Sakura-chan ficar brava daquele jeito? –O pobre Uzumaki lamentava-se. –E, ainda por cima, por que Sasuke me beijou? Eu não entendo mais nada...

Massageou a bochecha na qual o Uchiha acertou-lhe o soco, estava bastante dolorida, os dedos de Naruto deslizaram involuntariamente até os lábios, tocando-os de leve ao se lembrar do beijo e seu rosto corou sem perceber.

- Por que todo mundo ficou louco de repente?

Ouviu algumas vozes que vinham do outro lado do corredor, pensando que fosse Sakura, o loiro se escondeu dentro do armário de limpeza e, através da fresta da porta, enxergava apenas alguns vultos, mas ouvia perfeitamente que o assunto da conversa era ele.

- Naruto nunca me enganou, eu sempre soube que ele estava a fim do Sasuke! –Karin dizia com entusiasmo, afinal odiava o fato de o Uchiha sempre ter dado mais atenção ao rival do que a suas fãs.

- Ué, ele não gostava da Sakura? –Suigetsu estava distraído, bebendo um suco de caixinha.

- Me disseram que ele tinha vergonha de ser gay e não queria admitir, por isso fingiu gostar da Haruno. –Juugo completou. –Era um disfarce.

- Mas, por que então a Sakura? –O Hozuki coçou a cabeça. –Quero dizer, ele poderia muito bem fingir gostar de qualquer garota... Por que não a Hinata? Ela sempre gostou dele.

Naruto quase gritou, mas se conteve no último instante e tapou a própria boca, caso contrário, denunciaria que estava escondido dentro do armário.

- Hellooou, Naruto sabia que Sakura nunca iria dar bola para ele, você acha que alguém aguentaria ser escurraçado por tantos anos se não fosse de propósito? Se ele não quisesse isso?

O Uzumaki ouviu a voz inconfundível da Yamanaka, que chegou acompanhada de Shikamaru e Chouji.

- Então, ele só queria proteger a homossexualidade. –O Akimichi tirou mais uma batata do pacote e levou à boca. –Mas, ainda assim, não faz sentido na minha cabeça de por que Naruto ter escolhido Sakura se ela está perdidamente apaixonada pelo Sasuke, justo o garoto de quem ele também está a fim.

- Simples: desbancar a rival. –Ino concluiu.

- Ahn, como assim? –Apesar de não estar interessado na vida alheia, O Nara não resistiu em fazer a pergunta após ver Ino falar aquilo com tanta seriedade.

- Há quantos anos a testuda tenta algo com Sasuke-kun e os esforços dela resultaram em nada? –A loira concluiu. –Com certeza, era o Naruto quem sabotava os encontros durante todo esse tempo.

-Bem, pelo menos eu tenho que admitir que você e a Karin tem muita criatividade para criar uma história absurda dessas... –Shikamaru não se convenceu e pretendia ir embora.

- Puxa, quem poderia imaginar... –O Akimichi acreditara em cada palavra.

- Ei, Chouji! –O Nara chamou. –Não caia na conversa delas!

- Eu pensava que o Naruto era burro, mas ele está se revelando um verdadeiro gênio do crime. –Suigetsu também sofreu lavagem cerebral.

- Pobre Sakura... –Juugo disse com uma feição inexpressiva no rosto.

- Pobre Naruto, isso, sim! –Shikamaru tentou acordá-los para realidade. –Se a Sakura pegá-lo de jeito, acho que nem vai dar para reconhecer o corpo!

- Falando nisso, quando o Naruto vai aparecer? –Karin cruzou os braços.

- Se é que ele pretender dar as caras, né? –Ino destilou um pouco de veneno, apesar de disputarem o amor do Uchiha, Sakura ainda era sua melhor amiga e não deixaria que ninguém a machucasse.

Enquanto isso, Naruto escutara toda a conversa atrás da porta, tudo o que disseram o deixaram atordoado. O loiro evitava fazer barulho o máximo possível, se fosse descoberto, poderia ser apedrejado em praça pública.

- O que eles falaram sobre mim? –Murmurou consigo mesmo. –Isso não é verdade!

Resoou o sinal de que acabara o intervalo e ouviu as vozes se afastarem aos poucos. Somente então, conseguiu se acalmar e raciocinar melhor.

- Acho que alguém espalhou um monte de mentiras sobre mim... –Levantou-se devagar por causa das costas doloridas após ficar tanto tempo na mesma posição. –...Eu preciso provar que sou inocente!

Abriu a porta devagar enquanto olhava para os lados, o rosto de Naruto demonstrava seriedade. Não tinha medo e nem pretendia mais se esconder, apenas desejava encontrar o culpado.

- Eu já posso apostar quem o mentiroso deve ser...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke estava na biblioteca, caminhando entre as estantes lotadas de livros à procura de um volume em específico. Sentiu a aproximação de alguém atrás de si e, quando se virou, apenas deu tempo o Uchiha vislumbrar Naruto prestes a desferir um soco antes de ser atingido no rosto.

O moreno chocou contra uma estante e vários livros caíram, Sasuke não revidou, apenas permanecia imóvel. Ainda assim, cegado pela raiva, Naruto o derrubou no chão.

-É tudo culpa sua! –O Uzumaki o agarrou pela gola da camisa. –Eu não sei o que você disse, mas por causa da sua mentira, todo mundo está contra mim!

O loiro pretendia acertar outro soco, entretanto hesitou no último instante. Sasuke pressionava a mão contra o peito e a expressão em sua face era de quem estava sofrendo bastante.

-Sasuke...? –Naruto chamou.

O Uchiha aproveitou o momento de distração e jogou o loiro no chão, colocando seu corpo sobre o dele. Quando Naruto pensou em gritar, o moreno tomou seus lábios em um beijo desesperado.

Enquanto isso, a câmera de segurança instalada no interior da biblioteca registrava toda a cena.

Naruto sentiu-se quente, não conseguia pensar direito, apenas tinha sensação de calor agradável que o invadia por dentro. Cessou o beijo apenas quando avistou um par de sapatos e um pavor indescritível percorreu a espinha do loiro.

- Eu peço desculpas. Não quis incomodá-los.

Era Sai, que estava prestes a se retirar para deixar os dois pombinhos a sós novamente.

- SAI, SEU IMBECIL! –O Uzumaki gritou revoltado. –O que pensa que está fazendo?

O Uchiha levantou rápido como se tivesse sido despertado do transe pela voz do loiro e fugiu, escondendo a vermelhidão em seu rosto.

- Droga! Sasuke me beijou e a Sakura-chan quer me bater sem eu ter feito nada! –Coçou a cabeça, completamente confuso, assanhando as mechas loiras. –Por que todo mundo ficou louco de repente?

- Ah, isso deve ser porque eu disse que você ama o Sasuke e mandou Sakura-san à merda. –Sai falou calmo e com naturalidade, Naruto levou alguns instantes para processar a informação.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? –Naruto gritou, quase teve um ataque do coração. –O recado era ao contrário! Como pode ter confundido algo tão simples?

- Eu fiz de propósito.

- HEIN, POR QUE FEZ ISSO? –Naruto gritou exasperado. –Fingiu ser meu amigo só para me arruinar, é?

- Não é o que pensa, Naruto-kun, eu queria acertar sua vida.

- Como assim?

O moreno retirou do bolso do casaco um livro pequeno e de capa dura, começou a folhear as páginas enquanto Naruto observava sem entender nada.

- Achei. –Sai apontou a página que estava procurando. –Aqui diz que, quando duas pessoas brigam, é porque se amam.

- E o que isso tem a ver?

- "Brigar é uma forma imatura de demonstrar amor, é preciso fazer com que o indivíduo tenha consciência dos próprios sentimentos". –Leu um trecho do conteúdo do livro e iniciou a explicação. –Sakura-san briga com Naruto-kun, então isso quer dizer que ela o ama.

- Eu sempre soube que ela estava se fazendo de difícil. –Corou violentamente. –Eu sou mesmo irresistível!

- Mas, Naruto-kun não briga com Sakura-san e nem revida as ofensas, é porque você não a ama.

- Como não? Eu até já me declarei um monte de vezes!

- Por outro lado, Sasuke-kun e Naruto-kun brigam o tempo todo, isso equivale a amor recíproco.

- Tá louco, Sai? Eu não posso amar o Sasuke! –O Uzumaki ficou na defensiva. –Ele é meu amigo!

- Mas, você considera Sakura-san sua amiga, não é verdade?

- Eu não posso namorar o Sasuke! Ele é homem! –Naruto falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Mas, vocês inclusive se beijaram...

- Ele me beijou! Contra a minha vontade!

- Nesse caso, você ficaria feliz se eu dissesse à Sakura que eu menti e que, na verdade, você a ama?

- Com certeza! -Naruto fez pose de _Nice Guy_. –Inclusive, eu o perdoaria por tudo o que você fez!

Uma enorme gota causada por constrangimento desceu a têmpora de Sai, pelo visto, Naruto não iria mudar de ideia assim tão fácil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

O Uchiha manteve a mão apertada contra o lado esquerdo do peito, uma dor lacerante o consumia e, aos poucos, sua vista ficava nublada. Caminhava a passos lentos através do corredor deserto, todos estavam em aula agora, por isso não encontrara ninguém que pudesse ajudá-lo.

Suas pernas estavam trêmulas demais para sustentar o peso do próprio corpo, escorou-se contra a parede e escorregou, estava quase perdendo a consciência.

- Alguém... por favor...

Antes de o moreno desmaiar, sussurrou uma última palavra.

- Naruto...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pretendo acabar "Confidências" nestas férias já que será uma fanfic curtinha. Estou preparando o novo capítulo de "Empecilho" que, se tudo der certo, também será concluída em Julho.<strong>


	3. Hatake Kakashi

**Confidências**

_**3. Hatake Kakashi**_

O Uchiha abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas, avistou com dificuldade a iluminação que vinha do teto. Foi quando percebeu que estava deitado em uma cama na enfermaria da escola.

- Sasuke-kun, você finalmente acordou! –Sakura estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. –Quando Kakashi-sensei me contou que você tinha desmaiado, eu fiquei tão preocupada...

- Então, você perdeu tempo aqui em vez de assistir à aula? –O Uchiha massageou o próprio ombro, que estava machucado por tê-lo acertado contra parede antes de desmaiar. Respirou fundo e levantou-se da cama.

- E-Eu... Desculpe...

O moreno contraiu o cenho e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, como sempre fazia, retirando-se da enfermaria da escola. A Haruno levantou da cadeira em um pulo, assustada com a reação inesperada dele.

- Espere, Sasuke-kun! –Sakura tentou segui-lo. –Eu fiz algo que te irritou?

- Você despreza aquilo que eu sempre quis.

Sasuke olhou para ela com olhar ríspido, foram apenas alguns instantes, mas a Haruno sentiu a frieza dos olhos negros. Depois, o moreno virou-se e seguiu seu caminho enquanto Sakura permanecia paralisada.

-"Eu desprezo o que ele sempre quis"? Como assim?

**.**

**.**

**.**

- O que aconteceu, Kakashi? –Tsunade pôs as mãos na cintura, demonstrando seriedade.

- Tsunade, como diretora desta escola, acho que é importante você saber disso. –O Hatake mantinha o mesmo ar despreocupado de sempre. –As câmeras de segurança flagraram Naruto e Sasuke brigando na biblioteca.

Assim que Kakashi terminou a frase, a mulher cerrou os punhos. Não que fosse rígida, mas existiam limites e regras precisavam ser seguidas: brigas eram estritamente proibidas dentro da escola.

- O que aqueles idiotas estão pensando? –A loira caminhou em direção à saída do escritório. –Eu os chamarei para minha sala imediatamente! Eles serão suspensos por isso!

- Eles podem ser suspensos por beijar? –Kakashi coçou o queixo, fingindo-se entediado.

- O QUÊ? BEIJAR? – Tsunade, que estava a um passo da porta, voltou correndo. –Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?

Os olhos da diretora mantiveram-se fixos no monitor em que estavam gravadas as imagens da câmera de segurança. Kakashi retrocedeu o vídeo e assistiram o exato momento em que Sasuke roubava um beijo de Naruto, jogando-o no chão. A mulher corou por raiva e vergonha, não sabia dizer se o Uchiha e o Uzumaki estavam querendo brigar ou fazer sexo.

- ONDE ELES ESTÃO AGORA, KAKASHI?

- Eu encontrei Sasuke desmaiado no corredor mais cedo e o levei para enfermaria. Eu queria saber o que havia acontecido com ele, por isso procurei as gravações. –Kakashi suspirou cansado. –Agora, não faço a menor idéia de onde Naruto esteja.

-Isso é inesperado. –Tsunade cruzou os braços. –Terei que ligar para os pais de Naruto para adverti-los sobre o comportamento do filho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto e Sai estavam escondidos atrás de uma coluna próxima ao pátio da escola, não queriam se tornar alvos de Sasuke nem de Sakura, especialmente o loiro.

- Presta atenção, Sai! –Naruto dava as instruções. –Quando Sakura-chan aparecer, conte a ela a verdade.

- Tudo bem, mas... E para o Sasuke? –Sai anotava tudo em um pequeno caderno. –Eu não conto nada?

- Ele não precisa saber!

- Então, você também não vai pedir desculpas para ele?

- Por que eu deveria? –Naruto manteve-se na defensiva.

- Bem, você bateu nele sem dar nenhuma explicação na biblioteca.

- Ei! Ele também me acertou um soco antes no banheiro masculino!

- Não é apenas por isso... Você culpa o Sasuke por tudo de ruim que acontece na sua vida. –Sai suspirou. –Você culpa o Sasuke por ser um perdedor, por Sakura-san não te amar...

- Tá bom, já chega! Não precisa jogar na minha cara!

- O que eu quero dizer é que Sasuke é mais importante para você do que pensa, mas não aceita esse sentimento apenas por orgulho. Quando perceber, poderá ser tarde demais.

No momento em que se distraíram, a Haruno apareceu, ela procurava pelo Uchiha após tê-lo perdido de vista quando saiu da enfermaria.

- NARUTO!

Sakura avançou na direção do loiro como um animal feroz prestes a abater sua presa. O Uzumaki ficou parado no mesmo lugar e, dentro de sua mente, já fazia a contagem regressiva para ser atingido pelo potente soco da rosada quando sentiu a mão de Sai segurá-lo forte pela gola da camisa e arrastá-lo.

- SAI, SOLTE-O! –A Haruno começou a persegui-los. –EU VOU BATER NO NARUTO ATÉ NÃO PODER MAIS!

De repente, o moreno entrou em um aposento puxando o Uzumaki consigo e Sakura hesitou em segui-los. Sai e Naruto haviam entrado no banheiro masculino.

- SAIAM AGORA, SEUS IMBECIS! –A rosada permanecia parada em frente à porta.

- Estamos salvos. Pelo menos, temporariamente. –Sai disse a Naruto.

- Ótimo! –Naruto começou a empurrar Sai. –Diga a ela que sou inocente antes que nos pegue!

- Oh, sim, claro... –O moreno estava perdendo equilíbrio. –...Mas, não me empurre ou eu vou...

Sai estava perigosamente próximo da porta, se atingisse uma distância em que o braço da Haruno pudesse alcançá-lo, estaria perdido. Naruto empurrou mais uma vez e o moreno tropeçou, selando seus lábios nos de Sakura.

A rosada permaneceu imóvel durante instantes que pareciam durar uma eternidade. Naruto presenciou o beijo sem reação, sentindo que sua vida inteira passava diante de seus olhos e os momentos mais marcantes foram aqueles em que o Uchiha roubou seus lábios.

O Uzumaki retornou à realidade quando Sakura acertou um soco no estômago de Sai, fazendo-o ser arremessado por alguns metros.

- Meu primeiro beijo... –Os olhos verdes da Haruno estavam repletos de lágrimas. –...Era para ter sido do Sasuke-kun!

Sakura fugiu sem olhar para trás, foi a vez de o Uzumaki tentar segui-la.

- Espere, Sakura-chan! –Naruto a chamou, mas foi em vão. –Isso é certamente um mal-entendido!

- Acho que não quebrei nada... –Sai levantou-se com dificuldades.

- Sai, seu idiota! Você estragou tudo! –Naruto elevou a voz em tom de acusação. –Aposto que fez isso de propósito também!

-Ela me bateu... –O moreno estava suando frio. –Mesmo sabendo que eu a beijei acidentalmente.

-E daí? –Naruto virou o rosto, fingindo chateação, estranhamente não sentia ciúmes de Sakura.

-De acordo com o livro, isso quer dizer que ela me ama.

-CLARO QUE NÃO! –Naruto agarrou Sai pela gola da camisa e começou a chacoalhá-lo. –PARE DE ACREDITAR NO QUE ESSES LIVROS IDIOTAS DIZEM!

O Uzumaki suspirou, derrotado, não conseguia parar de pensar em Sasuke por causa de um simples desentendimento que Sai criou.

-Meu dia está arruinado! –O loiro virou-se e começou a caminhar. –Vou para casa!

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. –Orochimaru cumprimentou. –O que faz aqui?

Orochimaru era professor de química da escola, entretanto nenhum dos alunos gostava dele por ser mau caráter. O homem era do tipo que adorava sofrimento alheio, elaborava provas extremamente difíceis sem explicar o conteúdo em sala de aula.

- Quero que você me ajude.

- Eu ajudo, mas você sabe que tudo tem um preço... –Ergueu-se devagar da cadeira com um sorriso de sarcasmo no rosto. –Que tal começar entregando seu corpo para mim? Sei da sua doença, então prometo que serei gentil...

- Eu te ajudarei não te denunciando. –Sasuke estava sério e controlado. –Sei que você é um criminoso foragido acusado de pedofilia e meu pai é chefe da polícia da cidade de Konoha. Se fizer o que mando, não irá para trás das grades.

- Hm... Parece que não tenho escolha. –O semblante de Orochimaru foi tomado pelo pavor, mas no instante seguinte se recompôs. –Por que quer minha ajuda?

-Para me vingar de uma pessoa.

_**Continua...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O que acharam? O beijo de Sai e Sakura foi mais um "castigo" para todo mundo: Sai, por ter mentido; Sakura, por ser pavio curto; Naruto, maior culpado de todos, por ter negado os sentimentos de Sasuke XD**


	4. Haruno Sakura

**Aviso: Os pais de Naruto e Sasuke ainda estão vivos nesta fic. Kushina e Minato vão aparecer neste capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Confidências<strong>

_**4. Haruno Sakura**_

- Mãe! Pai! Estou em casa!

Naruto retirou a mochila enorme que carregava nas costas e a depositou no chão, encostada à parede. Sentindo alívio imediato nos ombros, o loiro se espreguiçou, este foi o tempo que esperou para receber a resposta dos pais, mas não houve nenhuma.

Achou aquilo estranho, pois era o horário em que os pais costumavam ficar em casa para almoçar antes de voltar ao trabalho. Caminhou com cautela rumo ao próprio quarto quando ouviu um ruído similar ao de um telefone sendo colocado novamente no gancho.

- NARUTO!

Os pais que não tinham demonstrando sinal de vida até um segundo atrás, avançaram em sua direção. Kushina estava com uma expressão enfurecida no rosto, tentando alcançar o filho enquanto Minato a segurava com todas as forças.

- O que aconteceu? –Naruto escondeu-se atrás da mesa da cozinha.

- Tsunade acabou de ligar dizendo que você brigou com Sasuke na biblioteca do colégio! –Os cabelos ruivos pareciam serpentes de fogo.

Tsunade e Kushina eram parentes distantes, a avó da diretora da escola pertencera ao clã Uzumaki. Foi por este motivo que Naruto foi matriculado naquele colégio cuja mensalidade Minato seria incapaz de pagar sem o grande desconto que Tsunade lhes dera.

Além disso, sabiam que poderiam confiar sempre na palavra de Tsunade, não importava o quanto a notícia de que Naruto beijara outro rapaz parecesse absurda. E o tom de voz no telefone não era de alguém que estava mentindo.

- Kushina, acalma-se! –Minato ficava sempre a favor do filho quando Kushina queria bater nele. –Eu tenho certeza de que Naruto tem uma boa explicação para isso!

-Sim, eu tenho! –Naruto levantou, afastando-se um pouco.

- Ah, é? –Kushina ironizou. –Espero que seja muito boa mesmo para explicar o fato de você também ter beijado o Sasuke!

-Como vocês descobriram? –O susto foi tão grande que Naruto acabou se denunciando.

- ENTÃO, É VERDADE, NARUTO? –Foi a vez de Kushina segurar Minato.

Naruto correu para debaixo da mesa da cozinha, protegendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Foi um acidente! Ele me beijou contra minha vontade!

Kushina conseguiu acalmar o Namikaze, que pousou a mão na testa como se sentisse uma terrível enxaqueca.

- Está bem, vamos acreditar. –Minato estendeu a mão para o filho. –Afinal, você nunca nos deu motivos para duvidar de você.

- Er... –Naruto tentou disfarçar o constrangimento. –Mais alguém sabe sobre isso?

- Ao que parece, só nós e a diretora do colégio.

- Eu falarei com Tsunade, vou denunciar aquele Sasuke por assédio!

- Não dá para processar menores de idade... –Minato explicou.

- Que sejam os responsáveis por ele então! Que tipo de educação esse garoto recebeu da família?

Kushina pegou o telefone fixo e discou rapidamente o número da escola, afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, colocando-a por trás da orelha. Esperou alguns instantes até ouvir a voz familiar do outro lado da linha.

_- Alô?_

- Alô, Tsunade? Sobre o beijo... acho melhor deixarmos em segredo...

_- Eu pretendia te ligar para falar justamente sobre isso. _

- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_- Vou pedir que você se sente em alguma cadeira antes que eu comece a falar._

**...**

**...**

No dia seguinte, todos os alunos do ensino médio já sabiam que Sasuke havia beijado Naruto na biblioteca da escola porque o vídeo, que as câmeras de segurança registraram, tinha parado na internet. As garotas que pertenciam ao fã-clube do Uchiha choravam desoladas como se o mundo estivesse ruindo abaixo de seus pés.

- Por que o primeiro beijo do Sasuke-kun foi com o Naruto? –Karin tirou os óculos e enxugava as lágrimas com um pequeno lenço.

- Maldito Naruto! O primeiro beijo do Sasuke-kun tinha que ser comigo! –Ino gritou indignada.

- Não, tinha que ser comigo!

A loira e a ruiva começaram uma discussão que já estava progredindo para uma possível agressão física quando Suigetsu apartou as duas.

- Por que estão brigando uma com a outra se vocês têm um inimigo em comum?

- Tem razão, quem tem que pagar é o Naruto! –Karin concordou de imediato.

Ambas saíram à procura do loiro, Juugo sabia o quanto garotas frustradas amorosamente poderiam ser perigosas e chamou a atenção de Suigetsu.

- Por que fez isso? Karin é nossa amiga também.

- Claro que é! Por isso, eu a quero bem longe de mim. –O Houzuki ironizou. –Tenho certeza de que Sasuke pensa o mesmo, enquanto elas estiverem correndo atrás do Naruto, ele terá um pouco de paz.

- Acha mesmo que Sasuke beijou aquele Naruto?

- Bem, eu ouvi dizer que eles já se beijaram acidentalmente quando tinham doze anos. Vai ver, Sasuke gostou tanto que quis repetir a dose.

- Pensei que Sasuke também fosse seu amigo.

- E é. Mas, só porque é meu amigo, não quer dizer que também está livre de meus comentários.

**...**

**...**

A diretora repetia em sua mente várias vezes a primeira ação que deveria fazer assim que chegasse à escola. Prometera aos Uzumaki e aos Uchiha que faria o possível para que Naruto e Sasuke não fossem alvos de _bullying_, como também dera sua palavra de que o culpado por postar o vídeo na internet não sairia impune.

- Kakashi, sua atitude foi extremamente anti-ética para um professor! –Tsunade cruzou os braços. –Estou seriamente desapontada!

- Sei o que está pensando, mas não fui eu. –O Hatake tentou se defender.

- As únicas pessoas que sabiam da existência do vídeo eram você e eu!

- Tsunade-sama, eu só mostrei aquele vídeo para você, que é diretora da escola. Depois, eu guardei a fita dentro do armário.

A loira percebeu que os olhos de Kakashi não eram de alguém que estava mentindo, o professor era bastante conhecido por sua honestidade e esta foi a principal razão de Tsunade tê-lo contratado.

Quando o encontrou pela primeira vez, o Hatake havia sido despedido da escola na qual trabalhava por ter se recusado a aceitar propina para passar de ano um aluno, filho de um importante político, que estava reprovado. Kakashi preferiu perder o emprego a perder sua honra.

- Está bem, confio em você.

- Obrigado.

- Se não foi você... então quem foi?

A loira suspirou, parecia bastante cansada, o professor entregou-lhe um copo com água.

- Não há suspeitos?

- Por enquanto, não. A partir de agora, quero ser mais cuidadosa, não quero acusar outra pessoa injustamente, assim como acabei de fazer com você... O vídeo foi retirado do site por ordem judicial, mas o estrago já está feito.

- É melhor não se estressar agora, ainda temos um dia inteiro pela frente... –Kakashi desabou sob a cadeira como se carregasse um peso enorme nas costas.

**...**

**...**

- Fez o que eu mandei? –Sasuke apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçou as mãos em frente ao rosto, encarando Orochimaru fixamente.

- É claro, a essa hora, todos já devem estar sabendo que você beijou o loiro retardado. –O professor afastou uma mecha de cabelo que cobria seu rosto. –Mas, por que isso? Por que se expor dessa maneira?

- É preciso correr alguns riscos... Eu farei Naruto perder tudo que for de mais importante para ele: sua dignidade e auto-confiança.

O Uchiha se levantou da cadeira e caminhou em direção à janela, estavam em uma sala do segundo andar do prédio que permitia observar nitidamente o pátio da escola. Através do vidro, os olhos negros focaram uma garota de cabelo rosa que passou correndo pelo local.

Sakura não queria estar na escola, por culpa de Naruto, a garota se tornou alvo de zombaria de todos, inclusive de pessoas que considerava como amigas. Entre risinhos atrevidos, diziam que o Uchiha preferiu se tornar gay a namorar a Haruno.

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos verdes e Sakura as limpou com o dorso da mão, devia ter se acostumado a ser maltratada, quando tinha quatro anos e as outras crianças riam do tamanho de sua testa, os pais da Haruno nunca se importaram, estavam mais preocupados com o próprio trabalho.

Estava perdida em pensamentos e acabou esbarrando em outra pessoa, quando levantou os olhos para se desculpar, encontrou o rosto de Sai.

- Oi, Sakura-san.

O moreno sabia que era a última pessoa que a rosada desejava ver por causa do "acidente" do dia anterior, a Haruno o encarava furiosa e, ao mesmo tempo, confusa.

- VOCÊ! DEVOLVA O MEU PRIMEIRO BEIJO!

- Como eu vou fazer isso?

- Então, vai embora! Suma da minha frente!

- Não antes de te dizer a verdade...

- Eu não quero saber!

- Mesmo que seja para falar que troquei o recado de Naruto na classe?

- O quê?

- Na verdade, Naruto pediu para falar que te ama. Quem ele mandou à merda foi o Sasuke.

- NARUTO MANDOU SASUKE-KUN À MERDA? MALDITO! NUNCA VOU PERDOÁ-LO!

- Imaginei que você fosse reagir dessa forma.

Sai suspirou, mesmo que não tivesse feito a intervenção, o plano de Naruto para se declarar à Haruno não iria dar certo de qualquer forma.

- Sobre aquele beijo... apenas esqueça. –Sai a olhou uma última vez antes de virar-se de costas e voltar a caminhar. –Porque eu também vou esquecer.

A rosada observou o moreno se afastar, isso foi o suficiente para sentir as lágrimas escorrerem através de suas bochechas. Ela era uma pessoa emotiva, não iria conseguir agir simplesmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**...**

**...**

O Uzumaki chegou à escola, apesar de seus pais terem dito que poderia ficar em casa naquele dia. Era contra seus princípios ficar escondido e choramingando, Naruto estava disposto a ir à luta para provar sua inocência e já tinha um plano em mente que desejava colocar em prática.

- Eu preciso arranjar uma namorada urgente! Assim as pessoas vão parar de pensar que sou gay!

Começou a procura por uma "voluntária" para se tornar sua namorada. Nos primeiros vinte minutos, não obteve sucesso, pois Ino e Karin o encontraram e se iniciou uma perseguição entre os corredores da escola.

Conseguiu despistá-las devido à ajuda de Kakashi, que o chamou para a sala dos professores e trancou a porta antes que o vissem.

- Obrigado, Kakashi-sensei! Você me salvou!

-Não há de quê... Só não apronte nenhuma confusão.

Naruto balançou a cabeça em afirmação e se retirou do aposento assim que tocou o sinal para começar a primeira aula. Não tinha ânimo para ir assistir aula, afinal ele e Sakura estudavam na mesma classe e já previa qual seria a reação da rosada se o encontrasse.

Ouviu passos apressados e um frio percorreu sua espinha, virou-se devagar e avistou uma garotas de olhos brancos e longos cabelos azulados, correndo por estar atrasada.

- Hinata! –O Uzumaki disse em tom de alívio e surpresa.

- Bom dia, Naruto-kun. –Ela parou para cumprimentá-lo.

De repente, uma luz acendeu dentro da cabeça do Uzumaki. Olhou atentamente para a Hyuuga, ele a considerava uma garota estranha por causa do excesso de timidez, mas com certeza era uma pessoa confiável.

Era perfeita para o plano.

- Er... Hinata?

- Sim?

- Você quer namorar comigo?

- Naruto-kun...

O rosto da garota ficou vermelho, ela desviou o olhar para baixo e sorriu. O Uzumaki tinha certeza de que receberia uma resposta positiva, sentiu-se mal por usar Hinata, entretanto era uma situação de emergência e sabia que depois que contasse a verdade, ela iria entender e perdoá-lo.

-... Eu já tenho namorado.

- O QUÊ? –O loiro caiu de cara no chão, mas se levantou com rapidez. –QUEM É?

- Kiba-kun. –A face da Hyuuga demonstrava uma alegria inocente.

- Aquele cara que fede a cachorro?

- Não fale assim dele, Naruto-kun... Eu percebi que Kiba-kun é realmente uma pessoa maravilhosa depois que o conheci melhor. Tudo foi graças a você, Naruto-kun.

- Graças a mim? –O Uzumaki estava cada vez mais confuso por causa daquela conversa.

- Eu sempre te admirei, mas quando vi que você gostava de Sasuke-kun... Percebi que não devemos esperar um grande amor acontecer e, sim lutar por ele...

- Mas...

Naruto pretendia falar algo, mas esqueceu por completo quando viu o Inuzuka aparecer e envolver a cintura da Hyuuga em um abraço.

- Yo, Naruto! Posso falar com você a sós?

Kiba o puxou pelo braço, quando se afastaram o suficiente para Hinata não ser capaz de ouvi-los, o moreno começou a falar.

- Parece que Sasuke precisa de sua ajuda.

- O quê?

- Professor Orochimaru pediu para te avisar que Sasuke corre perigo de vida.

- Como se eu ligasse se alguma coisa ruim acontecesse com ele!

- É sério, parece que ele tem uma doença de nascença, sei lá... Agora ele está lá na enfermaria e quer te ver.

- Eu não vou! Eu não importo com aquele teme!

- De qualquer forma, o recado está dado. –Kiba acenou em sinal de desagrado. -Fui!

O Inuzuka caminhou na direção oposta e, ao chegar até Hinata, segurou a mão da garota e sorriu. Ambos caminharam de mãos dadas em direção à classe enquanto Naruto permaneceu parado, de braços cruzados.

- Sasuke não vai morrer... vai? –A preocupação dominou o semblante do loiro.

_**Continua...**_

_**Este é o penúltimo capítulo, o próximo já terá o fim da fic, queria estendê-la um pouco mais, porém estou começando a ficar sem tempo. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos:<strong>

**_Natthy, Double Side, Zah nee-chan, As good as dead, Rafaela Gomes, Nana M.U._  
><strong>


	5. Uchiha Sasuke

**Este é o último capítulo, a princípio, eu pretendia fazer cada capítulo com o nome de um integrante do time, então faltou o Yamato. Mas, se eu fizesse poderia correr o risco de não conseguir concluir a fic, então acho que foi melhor assim.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Confidências<strong>

_**5. Uchiha Sasuke**_

Se fosse possível descrever Uchiha Itachi em uma palavra, com certeza seria "perfeição".

Orgulho de seus pais, Itachi passou em primeiro lugar para direito em uma faculdade de renome e se manteve o melhor aluno da turma durante todo o tempo. Ainda assim, apesar de parecer que já tinha a vida garantida, o moreno ainda tinha medo do futuro de sua família.

- Oi, Itachi.

Era Mangetsu, irmão mais velho de Suigetsu, que tinha o mesmo olhar irônico e sorriso provocante no rosto. Segurava na mão direita sempre algo que pudesse matar sua sede fosse um copo de água ou uma latinha de refrigerante, mas naquele dia, excepcionalmente, carregava um milk-shake de chocolate com ovomaltine.

- Itachi, tudo bem?

Apareceu Shin logo em seguida, irmão adotivo de Sai, com os cabelos naturalmente brancos brilhando sob a luz do sol. O motivo de Sai ter se aproximado de Naruto a princípio foi porque o loiro lembrava seu irmão que, apesar de burro e indisciplinado, mostrava-se um verdadeiro amigo sempre que precisava.

- Estou preocupado...

- Por quê? –Mangetsu colocou os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Hoje de manhã, recebemos em casa uma advertência sobre o comportamento de Sasuke na escola.

- Ah, é o seu irmão mais novo, não é? E daí, qual é o problema?

- Sasuke tem um problema no coração desde que nasceu.

- É tão grave assim? –Shin encarou Itachi, com uma expressão de seriedade no rosto.

- Sasuke não pode sentir nenhuma emoção forte demais, seja de alegria, tristeza ou raiva... –O Uchiha fez uma pausa antes de terminar a frase. –...Senão é capaz de o coração dele não aguentar.

- O seu irmão não usa medicamentos para controlar a doença dele?

- Sim, ele usa... O problema é que Sasuke parece frio e desinteressado, mas por dentro, é uma pessoa bastante emotiva e impaciente.

Lembrou-se da infância em que precisava vigiar Sasuke brincar sentado e sozinho na caixinha de areia enquanto alguns meninos, da mesma idade que seu irmão, jogavam futebol. Sasuke nunca pôde se divertir igual a outras crianças nem praticar qualquer tipo de esporte porque seus pais tinham muito medo de que isso pudesse ser fatal para a saúde fragilizada do filho caçula.

**...**

**...**

- Sasuke?

Naruto abriu a porta da enfermaria, cujas dobradiças rangeram devagar. Os olhos azuis passearam pelo aposento até focarem na silhueta de um rapaz deitado em cima da maca. O loiro se aproximou de Sasuke, que estava bastante corado e respirava com dificuldade.

- Você está bem?

- Isso não importa agora.

O sangue fugia para as extremidades de seu corpo, fato que explicava a vermelhidão na pele do moreno. O coração batia irregular, faltava sangue para irrigar órgãos essenciais para manter o organismo funcionando adequadamente, como cérebro e pulmão.

- Eu tenho que te agradecer, Naruto... Pelo bom amigo que você foi durante todos esses anos.

Sasuke desferiu um soco preciso no rosto do Uzumaki, o que fez o loiro ser arremessado para trás e cair de costas no chão.

- Devo também agradecer a retardada da Sakura depois. Você não sabe o quanto eu ficava feliz toda vez que ela te dava um fora, Naruto... Mas por outro lado, também ficará furioso por ela desprezar com tanta facilidade o que eu mais quis em toda a minha vida. Consegue adivinhar o que é?

O Uzumaki cuspia sangue e tentava se levantar com dificuldade, entretanto Sasuke o chutou no estômago quando ainda estava no chão.

- VOCÊ! –O Uchiha respondeu à própria pergunta.

Levantou o loiro pela gola da camisa, deixando-o de joelhos.

- Eu te amo, Naruto... mas, parece que você só dá valor a quem te humilha.

O lado direito do rosto do Uzumaki estava inchado por causa do soco, por isso Naruto não conseguia enxergar bem. Além de sentir forte dor no abdome devido ao chute de Sasuke.

- Se é da dor que você gosta, então venha. Eu vou te machucar com muito carinho...

**...**

**...**

Sakura aproximou-se receosa do moreno de cabelo curto, que estava sentado em uma das mesas da biblioteca. Sai estava compenetrado na leitura, ela o chamou uma vez, mas ele não ouviu. Somente na segunda tentativa, quando a Haruno falou o nome dele, elevando um pouco o tom da voz, é que o rapaz percebeu que a garota estava ali.

- Sakura-san? –Disse em tom de surpresa, não esperava que a rosada voltasse a falar com ele tão cedo.

- Sai... –Sakura repetiu, de maneira quase inaudível.

- Pois não?

- ...Por que me pediu para esquecer sobre o beijo?

- Porque é isso que as pessoas fazem quando passam por uma experiência desagradável. –Sai fechou o livro e se levantou da cadeira. –Elas esquecem.

- QUE DROGA! COMO PODE AGIR TÃO NATURALMENTE? O BEIJO NÃO SIGNIFICOU NADA PARA VOCÊ?

Sakura arrependeu-se de ter gritado, especialmente porque o moreno virou-se para encará-la, ficando de pé em frente à garota.

- Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro. –O moreno iniciou uma conversa, tirando a Haruno do transe. –Eu tinha treze anos na época.

- Eu... Sinto muito...

- Entretanto, não foi apenas isso.

- E-E o que mais aconteceu? –Sakura hesitou em perguntar, seu coração batia acelerado, apenas o fato de estar na presença de Sai a apavorava.

- Comecei a esquecer tudo sobre meus pais: seus rostos, suas vozes... Eles se tornaram apenas vultos em minhas memórias, é como se nunca tivessem existido de fato. Eu me vejo numa foto ao lado da minha família quando meus pais estavam vivos e aquele não parece ser eu, parece que nunca vivi aquilo. Por mais que eu tente, não consigo me lembrar.

Sai desabafava com naturalidade, como se ele e Sakura fossem amigos de longa data. Quando, na realidade, era o primeiro diálogo sério que tinham um com o outro.

- Eu me afundei nos livros e li tudo relacionado ao assunto... Descobri que seres humanos têm instinto de auto-preservação, quando passam por uma experiência traumática, essas lembranças ruins são apagadas do cérebro. Por isso, eu quis ajudá-los, não queria que se repetisse com vocês o mesmo que aconteceu comigo.

- N-Nos ajudar?

- Eu queria proteger os laços que Naruto-kun têm com você e com Sasuke-kun, observando o rumo que as coisas tomavam, tudo iria se perder.

- Como assim?

- Naruto-kun gosta de Sakura-san, que gosta de Sasuke-kun. Isso fazia Naruto-kun vê-lo como rival, mas a verdade é que Sasuke-kun gosta de... Bem, deixa para lá.

- O que tem, Sasuke-kun? Vamos, conte-me!

- Ele gosta do Naruto-kun.

A Haruno finalmente entendeu o significado da frase do Uchiha. Toda vez em que a garota rejeitava as declarações do loiro, percebia que o moreno a encarava, furioso. Era o amor de Naruto aquilo que Sasuke queria.

Aquilo que ela sempre desprezou.

- Desculpe... –Sai pousou a mão no ombro da garota.

- Não, está tudo bem. –Sakura sentia-se leve por dentro, sem saber explicar o porquê.

- O triângulo amoroso estava destruindo a amizade de vocês. Inevitavelmente, iriam acabar se afastando e não restariam nada além de fantasmas do passado e memórias esquecidas. Achei que seria possível uma reconciliação e tentei ajudá-los, mas acho que estraguei tudo...

- A culpa não é sua. Nós só estamos pagando pelo que fizemos.

- Mesmo que isso seja verdade, eu...

- Graças a sua ajuda, agora eu sei o que devo fazer.

A Haruno estava com o olhar decidido, era a primeira vez que Sai a via daquela forma.

- Precisamos avisar Tsunade-sama, acho que sei onde Naruto e Sasuke-kun estão agora!

**...**

**...**

Naruto conseguiu desviar-se de alguns golpes, não que seus reflexos estivessem ficando mais aguçados depois de apanhar bastante, era Sasuke quem estava mais lento. O loiro encontrou uma brecha e acertou um soco na face do Uchiha.

Sasuke tombou no chão, o Uzumaki já estava em posição de luta caso o outro revidasse, mas o moreno não se levantou.

- Sasuke, o que foi? Levanta daí!

Naruto relaxou a postura assim que um vento frio percorreu sua espinha como se os dedos de um fantasma deslizassem por suas costas, Tinha um pressentimento muito ruim.

- Parece que ele já era.

Orochimaru aproximou-se, diante do olhar surpreso de Naruto, e se agachou ao lado do corpo de Sasuke. Apesar de inconsciente, os olhos do Uchiha estavam entreabertos, Orochimaru passou a mão sobre as pálpebras e as fechou.

- É verdade? Sasuke realmente tem uma doença? –O loiro interrogou o homem à sua frente.

- Não é bem uma doença, Sasuke-kun nasceu com má formação nos vasos do coração. Ele não pode sentir qualquer tipo de emoção forte nem mesmo tomar um susto, senão corre risco de sofrer uma parada cardíaca.

O Uzumaki piscou várias vezes, seus olhos estavam inundados. Sem conseguir conter as lágrimas, elas começaram a escorrer através de seu corpo.

- É normal que se sinta culpado. Afinal, você pensou que fosse uma mentira para atraí-lo até a armadilha... Mas, é melhor que Sasuke-kun morra, assim ninguém saberá que sou foragido.

Orochimaru olhou mais uma vez para Sasuke e sorriu, sua primeira vítima era um garoto que teria a mesma idade do Uchiha, se ainda estivesse vivo. Lembrou-se de como atingiu o ápice da felicidade ouvindo os gritos de desespero antes de silenciá-los para sempre.

- Naruto-kun, você me fará o favor de também morrer aqui. Eu não quero ir para a cadeia, eu quero a liberdade. Ainda há muitos garotinhos esperando por mim, para receberem o meu amor... –O homem vestiu luvas para não deixar pistas na cena do crime que iria cometer. –Já posso ver as manchetes nos jornais: "dois estudantes brigam na escola até se matarem". E eu, serei o professor sério e responsável que encontrará os corpos de vocês primeiro, suas mortes serão o meu álibi.

Puxou uma faca do bolso do casaco e se aproximava perigosamente de Naruto, que recuou alguns passos. O loiro não conseguia enxergar bem devido aos ferimentos em seu rosto, tentava fugir jogando objetos contra Orochimaru, mas estava encurralado e era apenas questão de tempo até que fosse pego.

- ATENÇÃO! É A POLÍCIA! –A porta da enfermaria foi arrombada pelo lado de fora, um grupo de policiais entrou, entre eles estava o pai de Sasuke. –Orochimaru, você está preso!

Renderam o homem com agilidade, algemando-lhe as mãos. Tsunade e Kakashi chegaram logo após, a diretora correu em direção a Sasuke enquanto o Hatake aproximou-se de Naruto e, vendo que ele tinha dificuldades para andar, ergue-o nos braços.

- É melhor sairmos daqui o quanto antes.

- Ele ainda está vivo! –Tsunade afirmou após checar os sinais vitais do moreno. –Chamem uma ambulância!

- Kakashi-sensei, me solte! –O Uzumaki se debatia, querendo que o professor o colocasse no chão.

- Não posso! Você precisa de cuidados médicos! –Retrucou Kakashi.

O loiro viu Sakura caminhando devagar ao seu encontro, ela estava acompanhada de Sai.

- Naruto, eu agi errado... Eu deveria ser sua amiga, mas quando surgiram os boatos maldosos, em momento algum, acreditei na sua palavra. Peço desculpas pelas coisas horríveis que eu disse e fiz para você. –A Haruno abaixou a cabeça, pedindo perdão. –Sasuke-kun precisa de você agora.

O Uzumaki se libertou dos braços do Hatake e correu até o Uchiha, ainda adormecido no chão. Naruto ajoelhou-se inclinou o rosto para frente, beijando a testa de Sasuke e, em seguida, os lábios.

- Eu também te amo, Sasuke... Desculpe por ter te feito sofrer por tanto tempo, eu fui muito burro...

Naruto desabou ao lado do corpo de Sasuke, não tinha forças para se mexer e, aos poucos, estava perdendo a consciência. Por fim, apenas deixou-se entregar à escuridão.

**...**

**...**

**Um ano depois...**

Era quase meio-dia e o mar estava agitado, um grupo de amigos estava passando um dia de férias na praia. Sakura estava debaixo da sombra de uma barraca, bebendo água de coco enquanto, próxima a ela, Kiba e Hinata jogavam uma partida de vôlei improvisada na areia.

- Sai, por que não passou protetor solar? –A rosada se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentada assim que viu o moreno com o corpo coberto por queimaduras vermelhas. Inclusive, a marca dos óculos escuros que Sai estava usando ficou bastante evidente em seu rosto.

- Eu só fiquei dez minutos no sol, não achei que fosse ter problema. –O rapaz sentia a pele arder, até mesmo o vento causava-lhe dor.

- A sua pele é muito branca, não pode se descuidar!

A Haruno apertou o frasco e um pouco de creme vazou em sua mão, começou a passá-lo com cuidado nas costas do moreno para que ele não sentisse tanta dor. Naruto apareceu, cumprimentando a todos, Kiba se adiantou para conversar com o loiro.

- Já faz alguns meses que não nos vemos... Como vai seu namoro com Sasuke?

- Está indo muito bem!

- E vocês já fizeram "aquilo"? –Kiba insinuou em tom de malícia.

- Hm... Ainda não conseguimos por causa da saúde do Sasuke. –Naruto corou violentamente. –Mas, a nossa sorte é que medicina evolui a cada dia... Seis anos atrás, era impossível se falar em "cura" para o problema do Sasuke, mas agora ele tem uma cirurgia marcada para daqui a seis meses, para corrigir os vasos malformados, e tem excelentes chances de ser bem-sucedida... Acho que, depois disso, já será possível para nós.

- E você será capaz de esperar ainda mais todo esse tempo?

- Lógico que sim! Eu amo o Sasuke e sexo não é a única coisa que importa em uma relação!

- Tá bom, dobe, já chega. Você fala alto demais... –O Uchiha chamou a atenção do loiro, pousando a mão em seu ombro. Sakura e Hinata trocavam risos entre si enquanto Sai era o único indiferente à situação: estava mais preocupado com a dor das queimaduras.

Naruto olhou ao redor, tinha esquecido completamente que seus pais e os de Sasuke também os estavam acompanhando na viagem e, depois do que dissera, encaravam-no com expressões de incredulidade.

Minato e Kushina mostraram sorrisos tímidos, aparentemente Mikoto e Itachi eram os que aceitavam melhor o fato de Sasuke e Naruto estarem namorando.

- Não diga essas coisas na minha frente. –Fugaku massageou a própria testa. –Ainda não me acostumei completamente com a ideia.

- Como quiser... –Naruto riu, acenando com a cabeça. –... Sogrão.

**FIM**

**O capítulo foi feito às pressas e não foi betado, se tiver erros, avisem-me ou simplesmente ignorem :P Eu queria fazer uma pesquisa de opinião, assim que eu acabar "Empecilho" pretendo postar uma nova fic e queria saber como vocês a preferem: SasuNaru, NaruSasu ou ambos? Comédia ou drama? Mpreg? Lemon ou fluffly? XD**

**Sem xingamentos, por favor, estou tentando fazer algo interativo ^^ Abra sua mente antes de abrir sua boca.**

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimentos:<strong>

**_Natthy, Nana M.U., Zah nee-chan, Double Side, Cris Uchiha SasuXNaru Freak_  
><strong>


End file.
